The present invention relates generally to computer communication systems and methods and more specifically to computer communication systems and methods for multisource data aggregation.
Information about a person is everywhere. Social media participants have personal and other information on social media sites such as Facebook, for example. A user might have pictures of a recent reunion of friends on Facebook. Users have stories on their walls about other events and connections to other friends.
Users might also have offline information, residing for example on CDs, including photos of loved ones, birthday parties, and other memorable events. Users may also have music from a lifetime of collections. These are but examples of information about users that exist.
It is within the aforementioned context that a need for the present disclosure has arisen. Thus, there is a need to address one or more disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present disclosure meets this need.